


Is That all Ya Got?

by egreed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Non-Canonical Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egreed/pseuds/egreed
Summary: Reaper tries to strike a deal with the newest member of Overwatch. When that plan goes south, he switches tactics.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lugia731v](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lugia731v).
  * Inspired by [Is That all Ya Got](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231982) by lugia931v. 



> This is a non-canonical story to accompany the image by lugia731v

"Oi! Ye can't just brisk 'er away on a mission right off the bat! This shit's dangerous!" Jamison contested, the next mission's team posted on the bulletin in the common room. Of the members of Overwatch set to embark to King's Row were Zenyatta, Mei, D.Va, Soldier 76, Bastion, and the newest member, Mouse. 

"Besides, yer sendin' her in with a bunch of bots. Who's gonna keep her safe? Let me go instead mate."

"These will be close quarter combat situations. Her skills will prove useful. Besides, you didn't make clearance with this mission, Junkrat. Our records show you have a...history with this location." Athena said pointedly through the speaker system. 

Crossing his arms the sour man stormed off to his room. Roadhog looked down at the cross-legged omnic and cracked his neck before following his partner. If he had a throat, Zenyatta might have gulped. 

"What if I just don't?" Mouse said in a bored tone, one leg dangling over the side of the couch she was lying on. Eyes closed, hands behind her head. Lounging. 

"This ain't a free ride kid. Hustle. We're leaving soon." Jack Morrison was still weary of Mouse. She had a wild side like the men that raised her, but beyond that she was calculating and proud. That made it hard to get her to pull her weight around the new base. She had her own agenda, and he wondered why she was even allowed to join. 

"I'm here cause this is where Daddy and Pop Pop are, and I fight cause I like it," she said standing. Her quick, snakelike eyes pierced right through him. "I don't like working with anyone that'll try to hold me back. Especially bots," she spat the last word. Her upbringing cultivated a distaste for the non-organic crew members of the team.

"Play nice little Mouse. Besides, what would Mr. Shimada think of you back talking your elders?" Ana, who sat on the couch across from Mouse, gave a knowing smirk to Morrison and chuckled.

Hands on her hips, Mouse stuck her tongue out at Ana and sauntered to the briefing room, twin chains tinkling like chimes. D.Va followed, offering her a stick of gum. 

"This'll be E. Z." she said up to the taller girl, popping her gum. 

 

"Team, get over here and heal up!" Morrison shouted, taking cover behind a huge statue. He scanned the battlefield with his tactical visor. D.Va's mech had taken massive amounts of damage. Zenyatta was behind her fixing what he could. Mei and Bastion were trying to fend off the Talon agents, but were making little progress in the hell fire of bullets. Mouse was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear her jingling chain whips cracking about. Reckless.

He sprinted to the alley where she was dancing in combat with a masked Talon agent. They didn't see him, or his helix rockets, coming.

"Hey that was mine!" Mouse yelled over the bedlam. 

"This isn't a fucking game, kid! Go help Mei lock that point down!" Turning and running to D.Va, he didn't see her flip him the bird. Neither of them saw the billowing black smoke materializing behind her.

 

Surveying the carnage Morrison took a head count. The battle was finally over, and the surviving Talon agents retreated. 

"One, two three, four five...shit." Activating his visor again, he searched for the little piss he was going to lecture the whole ride back to base. Nowhere in sight.

"Mouse!" He bellowed, searching for the rebel. "Mouse, report!"

"She wasn't with you?" Mei asked. "Bastion and I haven't seen her in a while." Bastion beeped in agreement, repairing a joint that had been damaged in battle.

"I told her to report to you," Morrison huffed, rubbing his temples. "Let's go. She's probably back at transport. Move!"

 

"I could really use a cuppa. Helps settle me nerves."

"Um, love? I've already made you three," Tracer said, eyebrows knitted. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Junkrat was a fidgeting, jittering mess of nerves. He sat on the floor outside of the briefing room as they prepped his baby for war. Muffled behind the door he heard her prop her muddy boots on the table with a disobedient jingle. Symmetra was going to shit a chicken when she found that mess, and the thought of it made Junkrat giggle in spite of himself.

Now that they had already sent her out, there wasn't much to do but wait for her to get back. While Junkrat drowned his worries in drinking caffeine until Athena remotely shut off the espresso machine, Roadhog hit the practice range.

Blasting load after load of scrap into the target, he didn't hear the quiet ambience of Lúcio's music approaching him

"Hello hello," Lúcio greeted the towering monstrosity of a man. Skating up beside him, Lúcio spun his sonic amplifier in a flourish, something McCree had shown him earlier, and began shooting beside Roadhog. The target flapped around flimsily. 

"Gun's shit," grumbled Roadhog without turning his gaze from the shredded paper in front of him. His massive voice bounced off the now quiet lanes like thunder rolling through mountains.

"I mostly try to make people feel better," the shorter man said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm not much one for violence."

"I am."

"We all have our strengths," she shrugged. "It's okay to worry you know. If you want anyone to talk to..." he trailed off as the large man slowly turned towards him. Lúcio could see his half nervous, half earnest smile in the reflection shining back at him in the eyes of the mask Roadhog wore. The deep tint of them let him view the world without letting anyone see inside.

Roadhog's massive hand drew up and Lúcio flinched. The meaty palm rested on his shoulder and half of his arm.

"I appreciate the effort," the voice like a monster truck's engine rumbled low, "But I'm already doing what's going to make me feel better. Go talk to Jamison."

He wasn't being rude when he said it. At least Lúcio didn't think so. He nodded and skated out. From behind the closed door to the range, he could hear Roadhog letting loose. There couldn't be anything left of the target at that point.

Junkrat was sulking in the kitchen, nursing a vaguely brown drink. His already hunched shoulders drooping low, he tapped the cup with his artificial fingers in a rapid fire clatter.

"Doing okay in here?" Lúcio took a seat at the breakfast bar next to Junkrat, who shifted anxiously in his seat.

"I'm drinking god damn instant coffee, mate. 'S prolly gonna kill me." He took a long drink of the alleged coffee, sneering down at it disparagingly. 

"It's gonna be okay. She's tough like her daddy," Lúcio comforted the junker, nudging his shoulder. Junkrat cracked a misty eyed smile for a moment before the speaker system crackled to life throughout the entire base, echoing in every room.

"There has been a complication in the mission. Please report to the briefing room immediately."

 

"They're getting desperate if they're recruiting children. This one's even younger than the little shit with the mech."

"Oui, but I like her. She has that spark in her eye."

"You two done flirting?" Mouse rolled her eyes at her captors. "When I get out of this, I'm gonna kick both your asses."

"Shut up," Reaper backhanded her. She blinked the stars out of her eyes, tasting blood. She bared her rubied fangs, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ugh, disgusting little creature," Widowmaker hissed, gliding away. She preferred not to get her hands dirty, keeping her targets at a distance and making a clean getaway.

The lights were out, and the chair she was bound to was a pain in the ass. Only one headlamp shone above her, fishbowling her vision. The masked man stood on the cusp of the shadow. She couldn't tell what was around her, where the door was. She didn't show how scared she was. 

"I ain't scared of you. I've killed people bigger and meaner than you." 

Reaper tilted his head. He started to walk a slow circle around her, just within sight. His heavy boots stomping behind her made her nervous, but she set her jaw and refused to let him know.

"Why would you kill for Overwatch," he growled behind her. "You know they don't like you, don't respect you. They're just using you. Tell me where the new base is, and you won't have to put up with them any more."

"I ain't tellin' you shit. 'Specially not where Daddy and Pop Pop are."

"And why are they there?" his deep voice rumbled.

'Cause they'll go to prison if they leave' she thought, but didn't say. They were criminals, of course, but Overwatch offered their freedom in exchange for their expertise in the business of bombs and killing. She stayed quiet, jaw still set stubbornly.

"All three of you can be free to do as you please if you do Talon just one little favor," he said, undoing her restraints. 

 

Armed to the teeth and spitting mad the Junkers tore ahead of the rest of the rescue crew. Junkrat knew he couldn't trust the damned bots they sent with Mouse, but the fact that Morrison himself was the one to lose her made it that much worse. 

They wanted to make a plan, safe and snug at the base while Talon had his baby. It was a good thing Winston had carelessly left his papers out on his desk. Junkrat knew where to go.

 

The floor above them exploded in cacophony. Reaper didn't think they'd be here so fast.

"Remember what I told you. Think about it." He broke down into mist, leaving her alone in the room.

"You think you're so fucking spooky," she muttered to the emptiness. Just then the junkers slammed through the door, rushing to her. 

"Mouse! Mouse baby are you okay? Did they hurt you? Oh sweetie your lip," Junkrat was fussing over her manically. 

"Worry later. Move," commanded Roadhog, dragging them back upstairs. 

Guns were firing, hell raining down on them. 

"Get her out of here!" Junkrat yelled, preparing his rip-tire. Roadhog and Mouse escaped the building while the agents of Talon were busy running for their lives from the hundred pound, remote controlled bomb. He only had a moment to savor in the chaos before a sharp crack to the back of his head soaked the world in black.

 

"Sorry about that, but you were being...destructive," a voice like the rumble of thunder woke him. Junkrat shook the sleep out of his head, taking in his surroundings. 

"Guh," he moaned, his skull splitting from being pistol whipped by a fucking shotgun. Head spinning, his senses came back slowly. Dark room, chains. It smelled like a damn good bomb just went off though. 

"The kid and I had a little chat. I have a proposition for you."

"Kidnapping a man's daughter and chainin' him up ain't too good for business, mate." He squirmed in his chain restraints, arm already getting sore.

"I don't trust you not to make a bigger mess than you already have. Not yet at least. I lost a lot of men today, but if you tell me where the new Overwatch base is, I can look past that." Reaper was stalking closer, arms crossed. "Help me get rid of Overwatch, and you can be a free man." 

Reaper was inches from his face now. Junkrat tried to see through his mask to the man underneath, but there was only nothingness. Rearing back, he headbutted the mask, cracking it over the left brow. Ears ringing from what he already suffered, light burst behind his eyes.

"I'm already a free man, and when Hog notices I ain't there he's gonna show ya some real destruction." Blood trickled down his forehead where he'd opened it on the mask.

"This building went on lock down as soon as he left, but your dumb ass stayed behind. Nobody's getting in," Reaper readjusted his mask and cracked his knuckles. "Nobody's getting out."

"I take shits scarier than you mate," Junkrat sneered.

"If you won't tell me willingly," Reaper sucker punched the bound man and blood immediately started pouring from his nose, "I can always beat it out of you." 

"Hooley dooley, you really didn't think this one through did ya?" Junkrat's face was already starting to swell where Reaper struck him. "If I ain't tellin' ya when you think you've got a carrot ta dangle for me, I sure as hell ain't squealin' when you threaten my family." He licked his bloody lips and smiled smugly.

"Overwatch isn't family! They'll use you and throw you away once they've gotten everything from you that they can." Reaper's gloved hand connected with the pressure point between Junkrat's chest and stomach. Gasping for breath like a fish, Junkrat's body exploded in pain. 

"My family's there, and it's the only place I'm protected to blow shit up," he said, choking and coughing on the misery in his gut. He could already feel the flesh purpling. "You think I'm about to pass up on that gig to go on the run again?"

Reaper slugged him in the face again, and Junkrat could hear his blood spurt against the nearby wall. A tooth had loosed in his mouth. Gathering it with his tongue, he spit it into the eye socket of Reaper's mask.

"Is that all ya got?" His pumpkin grin, one tooth short, stretched across his whole face. He was unhinged, covered in his own blood, and chained up. Digging the bloody tooth out of his mask Reaper formed a fist around it and clubbed Junkrat in the face again. 

Reaper continued his assault blow after blow, but the scrawny man wouldn't give in. Punch drunk and losing massive amounts of blood, Junkrat laughed a wicked laugh that shuddered his whole body. His eyes were blackened, nose broken. Mind cracking. Reaper was getting exhausted delivering the beating. 

"Fine. Let's end this." He raised his guns to the junker's face. Junkrat returned it with a raspberry, showering Reaper's mask in blood and spittle. The sound of ripping metal interrupted them.

"For fuck's sake," Reaper growled, planting a parting shot in Junkrat's gut before misting away.

 

"Took you long enough," Widowmaker spat as Reaper made his way to the aircraft. "I told you it was a stupid idea."

"Shut the fuck up."

 

It took damn near everything they had to bust through Talon's defenses, but once they did they made quick work of the agents that hadn't fled. All active Overwatch agents followed after Roadhog and Junkrat to save their newest member. Whatever reason Talon had to take her, it couldn't be good. 

Finding Roadhog and Mouse locked out, trying to get back in, they realized Junkrat was still inside. Of course the one man on the team who could blow through any wall easily was the one stuck in there. 

Mouse and Roadhog, having already made their way through the base, led the way. Roadhog kicked the door clean off the hinges to a bloodbath. Mercy rushed in behind them, getting to work immediately. 

"We need to get him out of here, now!" she ordered. 

 

 

Hours later, Mercy finally got Junkrat stabilized. Waiting outside the door sat Roadhog and Mouse. She told him everything that happened before they got there. 

"Do you believe that if we wished not to be here, they could stop us from leaving?" Roadhog asked her. 

"I guess not," Mouse said, arms crossed and wearing a scowl. "I thought we were supposed to be safe here, though."

"Nowhere is safe. The difference is that here we have a few more people watching our backs." She felt a guilty twinge for not listening to Morrison earlier and going off on her own. That was how they captured her in the first place. 

"I guess if they're watching out for you, I can watch out for them," she said, leaning against Roadhog's massive arm. 

'If they send me on another mission,' she thought, 'I hope Reaper's there again. I owe him an ass kicking.'


End file.
